Angel's Wings
by InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy
Summary: She looked so...angelic. Well of course she did. She had wings for crying out loud! They just added on to her beauty. Crappy summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1 The Girl

**Kim: Hi friends!**

**Lavi: But you don't know them...**

**Kim: I know but I wanna great them in a nice way!**

**Allen: And she wants new friends.**

**Kim: Exactly! Thanks. Wait! When did Allen-kun get here?! ALLEN! *glomps***

**Kanda: What am I doing here?**

**Lavi: I don't know, Yu, but you should do the disclaimer 'cause Kim-chan is busy hugging the life out of Allen.**

**Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND WHY SHOULD I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Lavi: Fine. InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy doesn't own D. Gray-Man. If she did...*shudders***

* * *

_Damn_,_ why won't it just give up?_ The level 2 akuma was wearing Allen out, but he couldn't give up; lives were on the line. He and Lavi were protecting a whole town of people from the akuma and still had to retrieve the innocence. Allen shot at the level 2 again and missed.

"You alright there Allen? You missed it," Lavi shouted.

"Unless we destroy this akuma soon, I'm gonna collapse," Allen yelled back.

"Just hold on a bit longer. It's taken a lot of damage," Lavi swung his hammer and crushed it.

"Finally!" Allen transformed his anti-akuma weapon back into an arm. He walked over to where the akuma once was and picked up the innocence that it had. _That was close; it almost got away. _"Let's take this back to headquarters."

They walked through the town on their way back to the train station. They were close to the center of the town when they heard someone scream. Allen ran ahead of Lavi and saw a young girl cowering behind the fountain. There were four level one akuma pointing their guns at the fountain. Allen transformed his left arm into a claw. _Cross grave!_ The akuma exploded and the tortured soul was released.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked the girl.

"T-thank you! T-thank you so much! I-I owe you my life!" She tried to stand but her knees buckled and she collapsed; a blood-curdling scream escaping her lips. Allen rushed to her side.

"What's wrong with her?" Lavi asked.

"How would I know?"

"Well we have to do something!"

"I know that!" he looked around

Her screaming started to draw a crowd. She had finally stopped screaming, but her teeth were clenched and her eyes shut tight. Allen tried to pick her up to bring her somewhere with less people but stopped when he felt something warm and wet that he was all too familiar with coming from her back. It was blood**.**

* * *

**Kim: Dun-dun-duuuuunnn!**

**Lavi: ...You're evil.**

**Kim: I know!**

**Allen: And you're proud of that?**

**Kim: Well Kanda always seems to be.**

**Lavi: Where is Yu, anyways?**

**Kim: Meditating in that closet *points***

**Lavi: YAY! *runs toward closet to bug Kanda***

**Kim: Please leave a review! It would mean a lot to me and encourage me to write! See y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wings

**To Halley Vanaria: Thanks and I know it's short. I'm updating sooner than I thought and if you want to make an OC for me, I could try to squeeze in some KandaXOC ;)**

**To Yoru95: I agree, the first chapter was too short. Thanks! Updating now :D Thanks :)**

**To Akira mori: Thanks! Update in 5...4...3...2...1... :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows everyone!**

**Kim: Wow, I really didn't think so many people would like this story *cries with joy***

**Lavi: It's only a few so far...**

**Kim: It's still more than I expected! *still crying***

**Allen:...I'll give you a tissue if you promise not to attack me again.**

**Kim: I don't need tissues! *glomps***

**Lavi & Kanda: O.O**

**Kim: I love you guys so I made this chapter more than twice as long as the last one!**

**Allen: *being squeezed to death* but...the last one...was really...short!**

**Kim: I know but it's hard to write long chapters sometimes. Plus I really wanna try to do cliffhangers!**

**Kanda: Trying new things on your first story...baka**

**Kim: *shrugs* Allen-kun! Do the disclaimer!**

**Allen: *sighs* InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy doesn't own D. Gray-Man.**

**Kim: YAY *glomps again***

* * *

"Lavi, get over here!" Allen said, panicking.

"What's up? What's wrong with her?" He saw the blood that was now dripping onto the street. "We gotta get her out of here" Lavi grabbed the trembling girl and told Allen to hang onto the handle of his hammer. "Big hammer, little hammer, extend, extend, EXTEND!"

They found an old house that seemed abandoned. Allen knocked on the door but it opened by itself.

"Lavi, let's bring her in here!"

Lavi carried her inside and laid her on a dusty couch. He had laid her on her side so that they could try to find out what was wrong with her.

"Let's take off her coat. Maybe we could see what's happening to her," Allen said.

The girl whimpered as they tried to pull her coat. Allen noticed how her hair was covered in blood. It would have reached her lower back if it wasn't up in a ponytail. He wished that he could see what color it was, but the blood made it difficult. _Stop thinking about how she looks and find a way to stop the bleeding! _He mentally slapped himself for getting distracted.

"Allen, you'd better get a look at this,"

Allen turned his head and saw two bloody bumps sticking out of her back. He ran through the house to find some rags. He needed to clean up the blood and see what those bumps were.

He ran back and threw a few rags to Lavi.

"Clean up the blood!" Allen demanded. He was cleaning the bumps when he saw a bloody, black feather fall to the floor. He dropped the rags.

"She's growing wings," Lavi whispered.

"Lavi, keep an eye on her."

"Go on. Take a walk and clear your head."

Allen only nodded as he walked out the door. He started walking down the street, but stopped when he saw an empty yard without the home that was obviously there years before. He looked to the house next to it-the one Lavi was currently in-and saw scorch marks on the side. There had been a fire. He saw a cross, flat on the ground, made of stones. He walked over to it and saw a tablet in the ground.

**Here lies Calvin Rich**

**Brother, son, friend**

**R.I.P**

Why has he seen so much death? Why must he be tortured in this way? He was about to scold himself for asking such a dumb question when he heard the girl scream again. He ran back into the house to see what was wrong. Allen knelt beside the couch, watching helplessly as the blood flowed from her back and her wings pushed themselves out. She was screaming in agony for an hour before one final scream ripped its way through her raw throat and her wings had grown in completely.

"Let's just let her rest," Lavi told Allen when he tried to clean up the blood. They put a blanket on her and slept on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Allen woke to find the girl had gone. He walked outside to look for her and found her by the stone cross.

"Do you know Calvin?" He asked, startling her.

"Cal was my brother. He fell ill many times and couldn't leave home. I was out with my father, getting medicine for him, when someone set fire to our house. I came home to find ashes. I was too late," she said, tears in her eyes.

"What happened to your father?"

"Those monsters came on that day and killed o third of the town. My father included," her tears stared falling when she said this.

"Let's go inside," Allen didn't want to see her cry anymore. They walked into the abandoned house to find Lavi still asleep. "Lavi, wake up!"

"Hmm…? Oh good morning beautiful! I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Lavi, and this is Allen. How do you do?"

"I'm Sylvia. Call me Syl. It's nice to meet you both. May I ask why you brought me here? I remember you saving me, an intense pain in my back, and then I woke up here."

"You were screaming and drawing a crowd. Plus it would be best to have shelter and some way to help you in case you needed medical attention," Allen said.

"Do you know why I was in so much pain?"

"Uh, Syl, you may want to sit down," Allen said. When she did, he told her, "Last night we witnessed wings grow from your back." Sylvia looked as if she didn't believe him, until she saw herself in a broken mirror across the room. She tried moving them and, to her surprise, they smacked Lavi in the face.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, Lavi."

"Where do you live now, Syl?" Allen asked

"When my home burned down, my dad's best friend took me in. He owns the inn with his family."

"Can we go see him? We could call Komui when we get there," Allen said.

"Sure. Hand me my coat and we'll leave."

* * *

**Kim: We finally know the mystery girl's name!  
**

**Syl: It's about time.**

**Kim: Meh :) I like smiles!**

**Lavi: I think they know that .**

**Kim: Whatever. I hope you enjoyed this! This took forever because my sister kicked me off the computer and my keyboard kept messing up.**

**Allen: Can I leave?**

**Kim: NO! Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing :) Just curious, but is anyone else tired of seeing all of the Yullen on this site? I'm not trying to offend anyone, but it really bugs me. Thanks and see you (hopefully) soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Inn

**To Halley Vanaria: Thanks! When they meet...who knows? Not even I know :P I'm doing my best and I think they're slowly getting longer! I'm still open for your OC. PM me about it :)**

**To Guest: Yeah yeah Sam I'm updating**

**To Guest: Yes I killed Calvin and he shall be mentioned later because you freaked out so much, Sam. And just because you are my sister, from now you will have one review limit. Reviews excite me and I get disappointed when you tell me something you told me before through a review**

**Kim: Yay I updated before Christmas!**

**Lavi: I really thought you wouldn't.**

**Kim: Shut up I've been busy.**

**Kanda: A weekend of video games and Anime Club don't count.**

**Kim: My concert counts!**

**Lavi: Sure it does *rolls eyes***

**Kim: Stop picking on me!**

**Allen: It's Kanda's turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Kanda: Why can't she do it herself?!**

**Kim: Cause I said so!**

**Kanda: *sighs* InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy doesn't own D. Gray-Man. There! *storms off***

* * *

It took a while to get Sylvia's coat on. Her wings kept getting in the way. When they finally got the coat over her wings, it looked odd. Syl couldn't move her wings too well and because of that, she had two hard to miss bumps on her back. Allen and Lavi had to force them to move, causing pain-filled gasps to come from Syl.

They left 30 minutes later, the only trace of one of them having wings being the feathers that had found their way into Lavi's hair.

"Why am I the only one who has to deal with the feathers?" he groaned as he plucked them out of his red locks.

"I'm gonna have to worry about them for the rest of my life. Suck it up," Syl was starting to treat them as old friends despite meeting them only the day before.

"Let's just drop the subject," Allen laughed nervously, "Arguments would only bring us more trouble. So Syl, how far until we get to the inn?"

"Just a few more blocks," Syl said.

"Is that it up there?" Lavi asked, hopefully.

"You have a good eye," Syl said with a smile.

They walked into the inn and a man picked his head up off of the desk when the door opened and rang a bell. He looked exhausted, but when he saw Syl, all traces of weariness vanished.

"Sylvia! You had us worried sick! When you left to get groceries and didn't come back I got anxious. Then I heard about the monsters and I feared the worst. You should have come home when those demons attacked. You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Phil, but if I came home, they would have attacked you and Jan,"

"Oh, Sylvia, will you ever think of yourself for once?"

"Eventually, but right now, your safety is all that matters to me,"

"It's no use trying to reason with you. So, who are your friends?"

"They saved my life! They destroyed the monsters and brought me to safety. This is Allen and this is Lavi," Syl explained, pointing to either one respectively.

"Thank you so much! We would be lost without Syl,"

"C'mon Phil, I just do dishes and sweep. Don't make me sound like I'm the only one working here,"

"I know, but we couldn't live without you,"

"Thanks, I love you too," her smile could be heard in her voice, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up,"

"Save some hot water for the guests!" Phil called as she ran up the stairs, "I need to thank you both somehow. How does free stays and food whenever you're in town sound?"

"It sounds great. You'd better have a limit on food per stay though. Allen may eat you out of house and home," Lavi replied.

Phil laughed, "There's no way he could eat _that_ much!"

"You'd be surprised," Lavi muttered under his breath.

* * *

"More please!" Allen was on his 20th serving of vegetable soup with beef.

"This is the end of the pot so no more tonight, okay?" Phil would never doubt what Lavi said again.

"Alright,"

"I'll get working on another pot for the other guests," Syl's hair was still wet, but Allen could tell that it was black. It complimented her ice-blue eyes.

"Isn't there something that you need to tell Phil?" Lavi asked.

Syl shot him a glare, "_After_ I get the soup on," She disappeared into the kitchen.

They waited in silence for 10 minutes for Sylvia's return. When she reentered the room, she told Phil to sit down. She removed her sweater to display her black wings.

"My goodness! Syl, what happened to you?"

"Last night, I grew wings,"

"You'd better tell Jan," As Sylvia left, Allen remembered that they needed to tell Komui that they retrieved the innocence.

"May we use your phone?"

"Sure. It's down the hall, third door on the left,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

Lavi connected his golem to the phone line, "_Hello?"_

"Hi chief,"

"_Lavi! How are you and Allen?_"

"We're doin' fine. We retrieved the innocence,"

"_That's great!_"

"We found something else as well…"

"_Something else? Like what?_"

"We found a girl who grew wings front of our eyes. I think she has innocence in her body,"

There was silence for a while, then, "_See if you can bring her here,_"

"Alright. I should get going. See you later," Lavi hung up the phone. He chuckled, knowing that Komui was acting like he was still on the phone just to get out of work.

Lavi walked back to the dining area, thinking about how to ask Sylvia and Phil about taking her with them back to HQ.

"Hey, Sillie!" he received a look and an eye roll, "Could you go get your guardians? I need to ask you something important,"

As Syl left Allen asked, "What's going on?"

"You'll see,"

Syl returned with Phil and a woman who must've been Jan.

"I need to ask you something important, and I ask you not to attack me when I ask," when they nodded, he continued, "Could Sillie come back to HQ with us?"

"You want to take our Sylvia away?" Phil sounded worried.

"She may be able to help us save the world," Allen and Lavi took turns explaining the duty of an exorcist. They talked about the Millennium Earl and his Akuma. They finished with the Noah and their connection with the Earl.

Phil and Jan exchanged a long look. It seemed to be a silent argument that Jan was obviously losing. Jan gave up and turned away. Phil spoke, "It's ok with us as long as she promises to write and to stay safe,"

Everyone turned to Sylvia. She appeared to be deep in thought until she finally replied, "I'll do it,"

Allen and Lavi smiled, knowing that they had a new friend and teammate.

**Kim: Awww :D**

**Lavi: Kinda cheesy ending.**

**Kim: I don't care.**

**Allen: Did you come up with another excuse for being late during the story?**

**Kim: Yes! This took a few hours to write and it would have taken less time and been a longer had it not been for slight writers block, my not liking how the chapter turned out, and my keyboard only responding with every other letter I typed. I seriously hit the space bar like 20 times before there was an actual space on the screen.**

**Lav: ...You may have actually convinced me.**

**Kim: Yay! Please leave a review! Updates will only come with reviews! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Black Order

**To Halley Vanaria: Thanks! They're coming to the Order now :) Thanks and I meant that if you gave me an OC I can make this KandaxOC**

**To Nogizaka Ayumi: Thank you! Sylvia is 15 like Allen**

**Kim: Yay chapter 4!**

**Lavi: It's about time.**

**Kim: Shush.**

**Allen: InvaderKimofExorcismandAlchemy does not own -Man**

* * *

Sylvia was packing her suitcase upstairs. Her hand went to the locket around her neck. It belonged to her mother. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Calvin on one side and her father and mother on the other. Tears filled her eyes, remembering her father and brother, and wishing that she could've known her mother. She wanted to visit her grave before they left.

"You ready?" Lavi asked after Syl said goodbye to Phil and Jan.

"Almost. Can we stop at the cemetery before we go?"

Lavi nodded.

* * *

On the way to the cemetery, Syl stopped at her brother's grave marker and put a flower on it.

"I'm leaving now, brother. I may not be back anytime soon. Goodbye," Syl had to hold back tears. She wanted to scream about how it was her fault that he was gone, but then thought of Allen and Lavi silently watching. She stood up and started walking towards the final resting place of her parents without a word.

Syl decided to buy a bouquet of flowers to place between the graves. When her mother died, her father decided to reserve a place for himself so he could stay with her forever.

Syl knelt between the graves and said a silent prayer, her tears falling to the ground. A few minutes later, she got up and said that she was ready to leave.

* * *

On the train, Sylvia could tell that Allen was curious about how her mother died without him voicing the question.

"She died minutes after I was born," Sylvia said, looking at the ground and surprising the boys.

Allen put a hand on her shoulder, "I never knew my parents. I was born with a deformed arm and they abandoned me,"

Without warning, Sylvia wrapped her arms around Allen. He froze for a moment, then slowly and cautiously returned the hug.

"We live in such a cruel world," Syl said, still in the hug.

Lavi quietly observed on the other side of the booth. Syl pulled away when she realized Lavi was watching them, her face turning a light shade of red.

"So," Syl was desperate to get attention off herself, "What happened to your eye, Allen? How did you get that scar?"

A sad look flashed across his face. He smiled and said, "We've had enough sad stories for one day. I'll tell you some other time,"

"Ok, I'll ask again another day," She smiled, understanding. If it was another depressing tale, she probably would have broken down and told them about her brother's death being her fault. Syl looked out the window, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Get some rest. It'll take us a while to get there, and you will need your strength for Komui's examination," Lavi told her.

Syl closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sylvia woke to Allen shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We've arrived," he said, smiling.

The trio got off of the train and Allen pointed towards the castle that is the Black Order's HQ. Syl asked about the person, Komui, that she had heard mentioned multiple times. Allen and Lavi told her all about his crazy experiments and how he destroyed HQ multiple times.

"He sounds completely insane!" Syl exclaimed, laughing.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the castle.

"Sillie!" Lavi shouted over screams, "Do you think you can fly up there and see what's going on?!"

"I-I'll try," Syl replied, terrified. She took off her coat and unfolded her wings, guiding them through the holes she had cut in her shirt earlier that day. She took running leap and brought her wings downward, hard. She brought them up and down, quickly finding a rhythm. She had a mini celebration of her achievement and almost fell out of the sky. _Stay focused on staying airborne!_ She scolded herself.

Sylvia flew higher, trying to see what was happening. She got as close to the castle as she dared, still staying a decent distance away in case of another explosion. Getting killed by flying objects was not on her to do list for that day.

Finally, a giant robot came into her line of vision. She slowly and cautiously descended to tell Lavi and Allen about her findings, "There's a huge robot up there!"

The boys rolled their eyes, "Not another Komrin," they said at the same time. The three left towards HQ, two running and one flying. Syl knew she needed practice and there was no time like the present. It took a few minutes for them to get there, and Syl flew up to the top of the cliff while Allen and Lavi went by hammer.

"Komui, you need to stop this!" Allen yelled when he saw the man in a white uniform standing on the head of the robot.

"You will not touch my dear Komrin!" Komui shouted, crying about people trying to shut down his "greatest creation yet."

Suddenly, a girl ran out and kicked the robot with incredible speed. It fell over, Komui still standing on top of it. She kicked a large gem on the robot's chest, deactivating it.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop making these robots?" the girl asked, annoyed. Komui, however, was too busy weeping over the loss of Komrin to hear her.

"Three cheers for Lenalee!" someone shouted. Everyone cheered; glad that Komui's reign of terror had been halted. When everything quieted down, Sylvia descended and touched down by Allen. Komui became serious as soon as he saw her.

"So, this is the winged girl I've been told about," he said, examining her, "Lenalee, come with us. If this girl's wings contain Innocence, I'd like for you to give her a tour."

They walked into the castle. Komui led them through a series of hallways and stairways, to a room with a surgical table in the middle of it. Sylvia became nervous, imagining what could be done to her in there.

"Now, if you may lay on your stomach here," he patted the table, "We can begin," an evil grin grew on his face.

* * *

Syl left the room with her arms wrapped around herself, shuddering. Now they were on their way to see someone called Hevlaska. They entered a large room with a large, white being in the center.

"Ah, another Exorcist," she said. Sylvia was picked up and her forehead touched the being's. Syl froze, scared out of her mind. The being spoke,"10%, 23%, 36%, 59%, 64%, 81%...81% synchronization rate,"

Komui explained what Hevlaska meant, then sent her off with Lenalee for a tour.

**Kim: I'm in a bit of a rush. New Year's party. Just glad I could post this in 2013!**

**Kanda: *sarcastic* yay,**

**Kim: Happy New Year! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tours and New Faces

**To Nogizaka Ayumi: Thanks! You don't have to wait any longer for that :)**

**To Halley Vanaria: Haha I'm pretty sure I spelled Komlin wrong :) I just didn't feel like getting my book and possibly being kicked off of the computer. Thanks! I do mean your OC. Sorry I've had different plans for this story for a while.**

**Kim: Yay another chappy!**

**Lavi: I thought you would update on Monday.**

**Kim: All of my ideas flew away like butterflies and my keyboard still hates me.**

**Lavi: No excuses.**

**Kim: I wish Allen was here. He'd understand.**

**Allen: *falls from the sky***

**Kim: It's raining men! Hallelujah it's raining men! Ame-*gets hit in the head with a rock***

**Kanda: *holding rocks* Stop singing!**

**Allen: InaderKimofExorcismanAlchemy does not own D. Gray-Man. Enjoy**

* * *

Sylvia was a bit nervous, being in a new place with a complete stranger and all. Lenalee had shown her to the science labs, Exorcist's quarters, and the cafeteria.

"And this is the training area. It's made up of three different layers," Lealee explained, getting ready to move on.

Syl saw how tall the room was and spread her wings. She flew around, finally starting to get used to her wings. She landed next to Lenalee, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're a good flyer. Just try not to show off too much, ok?"

"I'll try not to. It's just that I flew for the first time today. There hasn't been enough time to adjust,"

The two girls started to leave when Syl literally bumped into Allen, causing them both to fall over.

"Wow, perfect timing, Allen. I need to go check on my brother, make sure he hasn't blown anything up. Could you introduce Syl to some of the other Exorcists?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure. Let's go, Syl," he said as he stood. He offered his hand to help her up and she took it.

* * *

The two walked in silence to the cafeteria. There was a man behind a window with a frying pan in his hand.

"Well hello there, Allen!" the man said excitedly," You want your usual today?"

"Yes please, Jerry. This is Sylvia. She's e newest Exorcist,"

"Ooh she's so cute! Welcome to the Order, Sylvia. I can make you anything. What would you like?"

"Anything? Can I have some beef stew and a hamburger then?"

"Coming right up!"

When they had their food, they sat next to Lavi, who had gotten there a few minutes earlier.

"Can you really eat all that?" Syl asked, eyeing the large pile in front of Allen.

"You don't know Allen very well, do you?" Lavi said.

Within minutes, all of the food was gone. Syl stared wide-eyed at the pile of plates and bowls that littered the table. Allen and Lavi laughed at how surprised she was.

A group of men appear by the trio. "Can we take your measurements?" one asked. He had glasses and a wide grin spread across his face.

"What for?" Syl asked nervously.

"We're going to make you an Exorcist's coat! What do you want it to look like?" another man said.

"Umm… can it be fairly simple and long with two slits in the back?"

"Why in the world would you want slits in your coat?" the man with glasses asked, his smile almost disappearing.

Syl stood up and told them to give her some room. The men watched curiously as she slowly unfolded her wings. Their jaws hit the floor at the sight of her raven colored wings spread out just so much as to not draw the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria. They recovered quickly and measured her. As they left, they told her that her coat would be ready by tomorrow.

"Well, that was interesting," Syl stated as they walked to their rooms.

"They were like that when they made my coat. Minus the part where you showed off your wings," Lavi said.

Someone ran into Syl. She held her head, hearing someone say "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Miranda it's ok! Calm down," Allen said.

"Hello," Syl said as she stood up," My name is Sylvia. Call me Syl. It's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Miranda. I'm so sorry for running into you," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, nothing bad happened. We're both ok now. Don't let something so small get to you," she smiled at the clumsy woman, earning a smile back.

They waved goodbye to Miranda and were on their way again. Soon they saw a man in a cloak with white and black hair walking towards them. He had a grim look on his face.

"Krorykins!" Lavi exclaimed as he glomped the man.

"Oh, hello Lavi, Allen. How are you?" he said.

"We're good, and you?" Allen replied.

"I'm doing fine. Who is this?"

"Hello, I'm Sylvia. Call me Syl,"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Arystar Krory,"

Krory told them that he had to leave and they all said goodbye.

"Wow, today has been crazy, hasn't it?" Sylvia asked the boys. They nodded in agreement. They rounded the corner and Syl ran into yet another person, falling on her butt again.

"That's the third time today!" she said looking at the boy she had just run into.

"Watch where you're going," he said glaring at her.

"You should watch your attitude," Syl replied.

"Just stay out of my way," the boy said as he walked around her.

"Well it was nice meeting you too," she mumbled as she got up.

"Don't worry about Kanda, he's always like that. I'm surprised that he hasn't killed Lavi yet," Allen gestured to Lavi chasing the boy while screaming "Yu come back!" Even though his face was hidden from view, his annoyance was obvious.

* * *

Syl sat on her bed thinking about the day. She left home, probably forever, she watched a large robot get taken down by a fairly small girl, she had horrible tests done on her to confirm that she had Innocence in her wings, and she met some pleasant people. It had been an exciting day. She dropped back onto her bed and fell into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Kim: Yay she met Kanda! It's what you've all been waiting for! *throws confetti and streamers***

**Kanda: Humph**

**Kim: And this chapter is about 3 pages long on Word!**

**Lavi: It's not as smooth as previous chapters**

**Kim: Shut up writing is hard. Please review if you want me to update soon. Question time!**

**Does anyone know if all 103 episodes of D. Gray man are dubbed? Does anyone know of a website I can watch it on? And if I were to write a oneshot about Sylvia's first few crazy weeks at the order, would anyone read it? Thanks a lot! See ya soon!**


End file.
